


MC x Demon Brothers Angst/Comfort Fic

by Kitty_writes_fanfiction



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_writes_fanfiction/pseuds/Kitty_writes_fanfiction
Relationships: Demon Brothers & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 28





	MC x Demon Brothers Angst/Comfort Fic

It started with an innocent question. And yet to MC, it meant so much more.  
“Oi, human, how come ya don’t ever talk about yer friends and family in the human world?”  
MC froze, her eyes no longer taking in the words of the book she’d been reading. Mammon was on the floor in front of her, sorting through some Grimm that he’d won by gambling. And honestly, MC was just as surprised by the fact that it was Mammon asking as she was by the question.  
“Uh...I don’t...I don’t have any friends or family in the human world. I lived alone.”  
Mammon set the last piece of Grimm down on top of his stack and frowned. “None? But why?”  
MC closed her book and shrugged. “I dunno. I guess I just wasn’t all that good at making friends when I was younger. It never really bothered me until I got older and realized that everybody else had people they could rely on to help them, while I was still doing everything on my own.”  
Mammon continued to frown. “Yeah, but what about yer family? Aren’t human families super close or something? Are they dead?”  
MC winced. “I’d rather not talk about this, please Mammon?”  
Mammon seemed confused, but he sighed. “Fine. But there’s gotta be someone in the human world that misses ya.”  
MC sighed sadly. “No, I’m afraid there isn’t. Honestly...I feel like you and your brothers are my family now.”  
Mammon jerked and looked up with a red face, but MC was already re-opening her book. And yet something about the way she’d reacted when he asked about her family bothered him, and it bothered him even more that he couldn’t figure out why. Even now she seemed tense, her legs tucked under her body no longer looking relaxed, but instead looking like she was trying to make herself as small as possible. Grrr, he hated how complicated humans could be.  
“Hey, Mammon?”  
Mammon snapped out of his thoughts and saw MC looking at him. “Yeah?”  
MC gave him a soft smile. “Thank you.”  
Now Mammon was really confused. “For what?”  
“Being there.”  
Why were humans so weird and confusing?! Ugh. But MC looked like she needed a hug, so…  
“W-What are you doing?!”  
Mammon ignored MC’s protests and maneuvered her legs around until her feet were on the floor, and then he pushed her knees apart and dove forward to wrap his arms around her waist, his big body wedged between her thighs in a way that was surprisingly comfortable. He’d been too lazy to get up off the floor to hug her, and this was better anyway. Plus MC’s look of shock when he squeezed her waist and rested his head on his bicep was totally worth it.  
“Quit being all weird, human. And quit looking so sad, it’s pissing me off.”  
There was a moment of silence, and for that brief moment, Mammon wondered if he’d done the wrong thing. But then MC started to giggle, and she reached down to card her fingers through Mammon’s hair, scratching his scalp with her nails in a way that almost made him groan. And just like that, it was like all his worries about MC faded away. He was kinda proud that he made her smile and laugh, too, not that he would ever admit it.  
~~~  
MC closed the book way faster than she intended to, and as a result, it made a loud ‘bang’ in the otherwise silent library, startling Satan so much he jumped.  
“MC? Why did you-”  
MC hurried to apologize. “S-Sorry! I just...sorry, but I don’t think I want to keep reading.”  
Satan frowned. “Why not? Did something in the book bother you?”  
MC knew she couldn’t lie to him, so she decided to bend the truth instead. “Sort of? I don’t really like the part where the father starts yelling at his daughter.”  
Satan’s frown grew. “But I thought it was normal for human parents to argue with their children?”  
MC winced. “Sometimes it is, but there are certain lines that determine whether or not it’s normal. And screaming and throwing things until the daughter is scared for her life is not normal.”  
Satan closed his own book and crossed his legs at the ankles. “Okay...would you like another book to read?”  
MC bit her lip. “Mhm. Please.”  
Satan glanced at the shelves, pulled another novel out, and handed it to MC. “Here. This one does not have any family drama, but it’s about a demon going on an adventure to save his mother and sister.”  
MC smiled and opened the book, much happier now. And yet Satan couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something suspicious about how badly she’d reacted to that book. After all, it wasn’t like her to stop reading a book just because she didn’t like one chapter. Normally she kept reading and then made a comment or two about the chapter she didn’t like, she didn’t refuse to finish the book altogether. But if it was something that bothered MC, he wouldn’t bring it up again, and he’d be more careful about the books he recommended to her.  
~~~  
“Hey, MC, you want a brownie?”  
MC looked over and started to shake her head and say ‘no’, but then she caught herself and nodded instead. But it was too late, Beel had seen her hesitation and was frowning.  
“Here.”  
As MC took the brownie and started to unwrap it, she prayed that Beel would drop it, but she couldn’t be mad at him for being innocently curious.  
“MC, how come you hesitated?”  
MC nibbled on the brownie and chewed slowly. “It’s just a habit, Beel.”  
“A habit? Why would you make a habit of hesitating before you take food?”  
For some reason, MC really wanted Beel to know about some parts of her past. So she lowered the brownie and sighed.  
“I used to decline food a lot. It’s really complicated.”  
Beel frowned harder and sat up on MC’s bed. “I can listen.”  
MC sighed again. “When I was younger, about twelve or thirteen I think, someone told me I was overweight. I realize now that I really wasn’t, but I freaked out about it and became desperate to lose weight, so that I would be pretty like all the other girls at school. It was really stupid of me, but I started starving myself. It made me sick, all the time. I kept doing it, though, because I felt like it was what was necessary to feel beautiful. It sort of worked, it sort of didn’t. Anyways, I stopped doing it when I realized that the opinions of people like that shouldn’t matter to me.”  
Beel looked utterly horrified. “You starved yourself?! I could never do that!”  
“I know. Like I said, it was stupid, and it took me way longer than it should have to realize that. But it grew into a habit, so sometimes I still find myself saying no to foods that I want, then remembering that I don’t starve myself anymore and changing my answer.”  
“No wonder you’re so light, MC! You need to eat more! I’ll go get more food from-”  
MC caught Beel’s wrist. “I’m fine, Beel. Like I said, I stopped when I realized the opinions of people like that don’t matter.”  
Beel looked ready to cry. “But you’re sad, MC! And if you get sad, I’ll get sad, and-”  
MC gave Beel a soft smile. “Do you want to know when I realized that those people’s opinions didn’t matter to me?”  
Beel stopped panicking and slowly sat down on the edge of the bed again. “Yes, please.”  
MC’s smile widened. “I realized it when I came here and you and your brothers made me feel beautiful.”  
Beel’s eyes widened, and his cheeks turned pink. “B-But we haven’t...I mean, how did we do that?”  
MC shrugged. “I don’t know, really. I just kind of came here, and after a week or so I started feeling more confident, and I actually felt beautiful for the first time in my life.”  
Beel sniffled and swiped at his eyes like he was trying not to cry. “Why didn’t you tell anyone, MC? We would’ve helped you more, and-”  
MC took Beel’s face in her hands and wiped at his tears with her thumbs. “I didn’t say anything because it wasn’t a problem anymore. Why would I complain about how I used to feel ugly if I don’t feel ugly anymore? And I take back what I said, I think I know exactly how you guys made me feel beautiful.”  
As Beel stared at her in confusion, MC giggled. “It’s in the little things you guys do! Whenever I enter a room, you all notice me and say ‘hello’, and include me in all of your conversations. You guys come to me with your problems, and it makes me feel important because I can help, even if it’s just in some small way. You guys hang out with me, make me feel like I’m part of your family even though I haven’t really been here that long.”  
Beel sniffled again. “You are part of our family, MC.”  
Great, now MC was crying, too. “Thank you, Beel, that means more to me than you could ever know. I’m going to be so sad when I have to leave.”  
Beel grew frantic again and grabbed her wrists. “We won’t leave you alone! We’ll visit you, even if Lucifer or Diavolo say we can’t, we’ll find a way!”  
MC laughed and wiped more of his tears away. “It’s okay, Beel. Even if I’ll be sad, I won’t ever regret coming to stay with you guys for this exchange program. You guys have made me so happy, and I can’t thank you enough for it. So don’t cry, okay? I’ll still love you guys even if I can’t see you anymore.”  
Beel only cried more. “But you’re crying, MC! How can I stop crying if you’re still crying?!”  
MC laughed again and wiped away her tears. “I’m crying tears of joy, Beel. I’m happy because I know you all care about me just as much as I care about all of you. I’ve never had that before.”  
Beel still couldn’t calm down. He ended up knocking MC down onto the bed and crying into her shirt, holding her close against him as he cried. MC held him as best she could (he’s a really big guy, even if he is a total softie) and stroked his hair to help soothe him.  
“I don’t want you to leave, MC…”  
MC sighed as Beel looked up at her with teary eyes. “I don’t want to leave either, Beel. But when I do, you should know that my heart will still be here with all of you guys.”  
As Beel burst into tears again, MC picked up her half-eaten brownie and started eating it again. When she was done, she grabbed another snack from Beel’s pile and unwrapped it before bringing it to his mouth. And it was definitely cute that even when he was upset, he couldn’t resist a snack. He ate it right out of MC’s hand, still sniffling as MC wiped his tears again.  
~~~  
Levi was just starting to get into the game when he looked over at MC. It was in the middle of a cut-scene, and the game was adding to the plot of the adventure mode by showing an argument between a man and his wife. The man was really starting to get angry with his wife because she was siding with their son who wanted to go off to war, and the man didn’t want his son to go because he was greedy and he wanted the son to stay and do all of his work for him. But when Levi looked over to see what MC thought of the game, he had to do a double-take, because MC was staring at the screen with a statue-like expression, and her hands were shaking.  
“MC? Are you okay?”  
MC flinched. “Huh?”  
Levi turned back to MC fully, frowning harder when the man threw something that shattered and MC flinched even more. “MC?”  
Growing concerned when MC didn’t answer, Levi paused the game and looked between her and the screen. Finally, MC let out a sigh and lowered her head.  
“I’m sorry, Levi. I just really don’t like arguing.”  
Levi frowned. “But you play games with worse stuff all the time. Remember, we played that one game where the guy got his head ripped off and you just laughed and said it looked fake, and-”  
MC winced. “I know, but that’s different. Screaming and throwing things is something that really happens in the human world, but not in normal families. A man who gets that violent when he’s angry is most likely a man who hits or verbally abuses his wife.”  
Levi frowned at the screen. “Really?”  
MC nodded. “Normal couples do not fight like that. They argue, yes, but they don’t scream and throw things.”  
Levi frowned about that for a minute, then sighed. “Let’s play a different game. This one has a boring ending anyway.”  
MC frowned. “Oh, no, you don’t have to do that. I can ignore the cut-scene, Levi.”  
“Nope. Like I said, I don’t like the ending. And like I said before, the ending is the most important part for a dedicated otaku like me!”  
Levi switched out the game for one that was just a simple adventure RPG, and MC picked up the remote again. But he couldn’t really focus on the game now, since he was so worried about MC. He could understand that maybe she didn’t like to see humans fighting because of that whole abuse thing she mentioned, but why would it bother her if it was just a video game? Gah, humans were so weird, especially the normies!  
~~~  
MC was walking into the kitchen when Mammon came tearing around the corner. Lucifer was right on his tail, and as he was prone to do, Mammon jumped behind MC, hoping that would help him escape Lucifer because Lucifer absolutely refused to hurt MC, no matter what. But Lucifer was so blinded by his rage at Mammon that he didn’t see MC at first, and MC was only half-asleep, so when Lucifer kept stomping towards her with a belt raised, the image of someone else took his place, and MC screamed and threw her hands up. The scream was so loud that all of the brothers flinched, and Lucifer stopped on a dime, his eyes clearing immediately as he realized it was MC standing in front of him, shaking with fear and her arms raised to protect her face, not Mammon.  
“MC?”  
MC made a pathetic whimpering noise, and Lucifer realized she was crying with a jolt. Instantly, he threw down the belt and tried to reach for her, but MC just shrieked again and jumped back into Mammon’s confused arms.  
“W-What did I do? W-Why were you gonna hit me? D-Did I do something wrong?”  
Lucifer flew into a panic. “No, of course not, MC! I was aiming for Mammon, not you!”  
Beel and Belphie glanced at each other in confusion. Lucifer had calmed down, so why was MC still scared? Sure, Lucifer could be pretty scary, but MC had never been scared of him like this before.  
“MC, please calm down, I promise I wasn’t trying to hurt you.”  
“I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”  
MC started to break down in tears, and she collapsed into Lucifer’s arms when he reached for her again. Asmo got up, concern in his eyes.  
“MC, darling, why did you scream like that?”  
“I-I’m sorry, I just got scared, I-”  
“Stop apologizing, MC. It was my fault, I was so angry at Mammon that I didn’t see you.”  
Mammon grew angry in a second. “What the hell, Lucifer?! You were so angry at me ya almost hit the human!”  
Lucifer winced. “I’m so sorry, MC.”  
“S-Sorry, my fault...wasn’t paying attention...should’ve known you were-”  
“MC, stop it this instant. It was not your fault. Please stop crying.”  
The brothers looked at each other helplessly. None of them knew why MC had reacted like that. There were plenty of times where Mammon had hid behind her to get away from Lucifer before, and sure Lucifer had never almost hit her before, but usually MC didn’t scream like that. What the hell even happened?  
“L-Luci?”  
Lucifer looked down when MC stared up at him tearfully. “I’m so sorry, I-I’m not scared of you, I promise.”  
Lucifer frowned. “What do you mean?”  
MC sniffled. “I-I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you...I just overreacted, and I’m sorry for that. I-I trust you with my life, I just-”  
“Shh, it’s alright MC, I’m not upset in the slightest. C’mon, let’s get you something to eat, alright?”  
“N-Not hungry…”  
Beel frowned. “You should eat something, MC.”  
MC was confused at first, but then she remembered that she’d told Beel about her old habits of starving herself, and she forced a smile onto her face.  
“I-I’m fine, Beel. I’m just too wound up to eat right now. I need to calm down so I don’t choke on the food.”  
Mammon was still glaring at Lucifer, so MC took his hand. “Calm down, Mammon, it’s not Lucifer’s fault I reacted like that. I was just half-asleep and I forgot, that’s all.”  
Satan scowled. “Forgot what? That Lucifer’s violent, even in the mornings?!”  
As Lucifer glared at Satan, MC shook her head. “No. It’s nothing. Look, I’m okay, really.”  
Lucifer seemed skeptical at best. “If you say so, MC. I still want to keep an eye on you, just in case.”  
MC nodded. “That’s fine. I’m going to go wash my face, I’ll be back.”  
As soon as MC left, Lucifer glared at each of his brothers. “Why did she react like that?”  
Mammon threw his hands up furiously. “How are we supposed to know?! You’re the one who almost hit her with a belt!”  
Lucifer growled. “Not what I meant. She reacted like someone who’s been hit before, and has grown into a habit of defending themselves when they see a raised weapon. So do any of you know if anyone in the Devildom has been bullying her or hurt her?”  
Asmo gasped. “Someone’s hurting our precious MC?!”  
Belphie snarled. “If I find out who it was, I’ll kill them.”  
Satan glowered. “Agreed. But I have to be honest, I have no idea if anyone has hurt her while she’s been here. She’s never come home beaten up or crying, so how would we know?”  
Lucifer folded his arms over his chest. “I’ll start checking her for injuries if I have to, but I will find out what made her react like that.”  
Beel looked close to tears. “That was so unlike her...she’s never been scared of Lucifer before.”  
Lucifer nodded. “Exactly my point. I don’t think she reacted that way because she was scared of me at all, I think it was a reflex reaction caused by someone else, and triggered because she was too tired to override the reaction with logic.”  
Levi huffed. “She has been acting kind of weird lately.”  
Satan’s eyes bugged. “You noticed it too?”  
Mammon sighed. “Yeah, she got all weird when I asked her about why she never talks about her friends or family from the human world. She told me she didn’t have any friends, and she didn’t want to talk about family.”  
Satan frowned. “She stopped reading a book I recommended to her because she didn’t like a part where a father was screaming at his daughter.”  
Levi gasped. “And she got all uncomfortable when she saw a man screaming and throwing things at his wife when they were arguing! She said it was a human thing, and a man getting angry like that meant that he most likely abuses his wife.”  
Beel bit his lip. “She, um...she told me that when she was younger, someone called her fat, and she started starving herself.”  
All six of his brothers turned to gape at Beel, and Lucifer growled. “And you didn’t say anything?!”  
“MC said it wasn’t a problem anymore because she stopped doing it when she came here and realized that their opinions didn’t matter. She said she stopped because we made her feel beautiful.”  
Asmo looked horrified. “That’s simply horrible! How could anyone say such a thing about our beautiful MC?!”  
Lucifer sighed. “Humans are not all kind like MC is, Asmo. How did you find out about this, Beel?”  
“She almost said no when I offered her one of her favorite brownies. When she stopped and changed her mind, I asked her why she hesitated. She told me that sometimes it was hard to break the habit of saying no to food she wanted.”  
Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is all starting to sound like the problem originates in the human world, not because of anyone in the Devildom.”  
Levi frowned. “So a human hurt MC?”  
“Seems like it. And judging by how MC has reacted to seeing or reading about violence in domestic situations, I think it’s safe to assume she didn’t have a very healthy relationship with her family.”  
Belphie growled. “So MC was hurt by her own family?”  
Mammon frowned. “Wait a minute! MC said she didn’t have any family, though! So how could she have been hurt by family?”  
Satan sighed. “We won’t know for sure unless we ask MC herself, and I really don’t think that’s a good idea right now, considering how shaken up she is.”  
Lucifer growled again. “No, but I will be speaking to Diavolo about this. He told me he did a background check on MC before accepting her for the exchange program, so maybe he has some information that could help.”  
As Lucifer stalked off, the other brothers were left to sit in silence. For once, Beel didn’t even feel hungry. The idea that someone had hurt MC, who was so kind and supportive of all of them, made all of the brothers sick to their stomachs.  
~~~  
MC woke up with her hand clamped over her mouth and her chest pumping for air like she’d been running a marathon. And it was kind of funny that even after all these years, she still woke up from nightmares subconsciously and physically muffling her urge to scream in fear. But it was also better this way, because she didn’t want the brothers to wake up and fly into a panic if they heard her scream and thought she was in trouble. But for some reason she couldn’t seem to calm down, even though she knew it was just a dream and she wasn’t really in any danger. The tears just kept coming, and MC knew that if she didn’t calm down soon, she would hyperventilate and pass out, and the whole cycle would start all over again with another nightmare. And even though she was safe in her room at the House of Lamentation, with all of the brothers sleeping not too far away, she felt completely, utterly alone, and terrified of a threat that wasn’t really there. MC threw her covers off and put on her slippers, unable to think of what to do, and her breathing getting more frantic by the minute. Finally, she gave up on calming down by herself, and decided she was just going to have to find one of the brothers to help her. But who would be awake at this hour?  
“Ugh...what the hell?”  
MC froze outside of Beel and Belphie’s door. Belphie was awake, but why? MC wiped at her eyes and gently pushed the door open, trying not to disturb Belphie in case he was just talking in his sleep again. But the moment she opened the door, Belphie looked over. Nope, definitely awake.  
“B-Belphie? Why are you awake?”  
Belphie frowned at her. “I would ask you the same thing, but I’m more concerned with the fact that you’ve obviously been crying.”  
MC crept into the room, sniffling and then wincing when the noise echoed a bit. “I-I had a nightmare. It’s stupid of me to get so upset over a dream, but I just couldn’t calm down for some reason.”  
Belphie frowned again, then yawned and opened his arms. “C’mere.”  
Oh, sweet glorious salvation. MC knew she would feel safer in Belphie’s arms, she always felt safe when she cuddled with him. MC hurried towards the bed, kicked off her slippers, and dove under the covers, turning around so that Belphie could be the big spoon like he preferred. But Belphie didn’t go back to sleep right away.  
“Do you want to talk about the dream?”  
MC shook her head quickly. “Not at all. I don’t even want to think about it.”  
Belphie sighed, then wound his arms around MC’s waist and pulled her back against his warm body. MC almost burst into tears all over again from sheer relief. The sense of warmth and safety she felt as soon as those big arms of his closed around her was so profound, it completely wiped away her fears and that horrible nightmare.  
“Please...don’t let go.”  
Belphie only grunted and held MC tighter, and MC sighed and pulled the blankets up farther before closing her eyes. Sleep claimed her much faster than before, just like it always did when she slept with Belphie. But just before she fell asleep, she could’ve sworn she felt Belphie pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Maybe she was just imagining it, though.  
~~~  
Yep, today was the day she was going to get answers. No more dancing around the question that had been bugging her for so long. MC made her way to Asmo’s room, knowing that by now he would be just finishing up his morning routine, even though they didn’t have school today. She knocked quietly, and when she heard Asmo’s sing-songy welcome, she pushed open the door and then quickly locked it behind her.  
“MC? Darling, I’m so glad you’re here, but why did you lock the door?”  
MC bit her lip nervously. “I have a really embarrassing question to ask you, and I don’t want your brothers to barge in and get the wrong idea.”  
Asmo perked up instantly. “Oh, well why didn’t you just say so! Come, sit with me!”  
MC made her way over to Asmo’s bed, where he was checking his reflection in a mirror. He gave her a charming smile and folded his hands in his lap patiently.  
“What would you like to ask me, darling?”  
MC bit her lip again, then thought better of it since she didn’t want her lip to bleed. “Um...I noticed that when demons fight each other, they don’t grab each other by the wings, or horns, or tails. Just the other day, I saw a demon chasing another demon, and even though he could’ve easily caught him just by grabbing his tail, he didn’t. So...are demons...er, are their tails and horns sensitive, or something? And their wings? Is it like an offensive thing to touch a demon there?”  
Asmo flushed a dark shade of red. “Oh my, that is a rather embarrassing question.”  
MC giggled nervously. “Exactly why I came to you. I figured if I was going to ask anybody an embarrassing question, I’d rather it be you.”  
Asmo arched a brow. “Really? Why is that?”  
MC put her hands up. “Don’t get me wrong, I love your brothers with all my heart, and I trust them completely, it’s just that sometimes they can overreact when I talk about embarrassing stuff. Belphie, Satan, and Lucifer start threatening murder if I talk to anyone else about weird stuff, Mammon starts asking me questions about whether or not I’ve talked to other demons besides him, Levi gets all grossed out and calls it dumb normie stuff, and Beel just doesn’t seem to understand most of it.”  
Asmo giggled. “Well, then I’m glad you came to me! And as for your question, yes, it’s highly offensive to just grab a demon like that out of the blue, even if you’re fighting. But not really for the reason you’re thinking. Actually, it’s because a demon’s appendages are highly erogenous zones!”  
MC’s eyes bugged. “Really? I never knew…”  
Asmo smiled. “I hear it’s the same with an angel’s wings. It would be pretty awkward if a demon were to grab another demon’s horns or tail in a fight and suddenly the demon was moaning, don’t you think? Completely ruins the fighting mood, though I personally wouldn’t mind that. Fighting demons have incredible amounts of tension, it’s wonderful! Well, other than the bloodshed and the injuries, that’s pretty uncomely.”  
MC blushed. “Ah...I’m glad I didn’t act on my curiosity then.”  
“What curiosity, darling? Curiosity is never a bad thing in my opinion.”  
“Well...I was also going to ask if I could feel your horns and stuff to see what they feel like, but I don’t want things to be awkward if it escalates too quickly and I run off.”  
Asmo frowned and tapped his chin. “Well, I can’t say I wouldn’t be excited to have you touch me like that, MC. But if you don’t want me to take things any farther than what you’re comfortable with, then I won’t! We can consider it a little anatomy lesson, just so you understand, alright?”  
MC gaped. “Really? You’d let me do that?”  
“Of course, darling! Who am I to turn down free pleasure? But do be careful, it’s very easy for the pleasure to turn into nothing but pain if you’re too rough with them.”  
MC nodded eagerly, and in the next moment, Asmo was in his demon form. MC hesitated for a moment, then tentatively reached for his horns. Asmo tilted his head down so MC could reach easier, and then he let out a soft moan the moment MC grabbed his horn. MC was careful to be extremely gentle, not wanting to hurt Asmo or turn him on too much. So she kept her touches light, marveling at how smooth Asmo’s horns were, except for the natural ridges, of course. And they curved so beautifully, too.  
“Wow…”  
When MC moved her fingers down towards the base of Asmo’s horn, her pinky brushed the skin of his scalp around the base, and Asmo let out a much louder moan. MC squeaked in embarrassment and yanked her hand back.  
“S-Sorry! Is the skin there sensitive?”  
“Y-Yes...but it’s alright. You may continue exploring, MC.”  
MC crawled around the bed on her hands and knees, until she was kneeling behind Asmo’s wings. He seemed to shudder in anticipation before she even touched them, but as soon as she did, he let out another soft moan.  
“God, MC...your touch is so light and teasing, it’s wonderful.”  
MC ran her hand over the top of one of Asmo’s wings, her palm gliding along the skin over his wing bone. Asmo moaned again and twisted his fingers in the sheets, and MC couldn’t help but to giggle. And then she retreated.  
“I have one more question, actually. Does it mean something if a demon wraps his tail around you?”  
Asmo took a minute to gather himself and return to his normal form, but then he nodded. “It’s like a protective urge, to put it simply. If a demon puts his tail around you or any part of your body, it simply means that that demon has the urge to protect you, which is a sign that they care about you a lot.”  
“Huh. So that’s why Belphie always curls his tail around me if I cuddle with him when he’s in his demon form.”  
“Oh?~ Belphie does that, hmm?”  
“Yeah. As soon as I lay down, his tail will curl up around my thigh and stay there. It’s super cute, but I’m glad I know what it means now.”  
Asmo giggled. “Guess my brothers really are soft for you, every last one of them!”  
As MC brought her knees up to her chest and smiled, Asmo smiled back. “MC, darling, I don’t want you to get uncomfortable, but do you think you could teach me about human erogenous zones?”  
MC’s eyes widened. “You mean like...let you explore the way I did?”  
Asmo put his hands up. “Of course I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, you can tell me to stop at any time and I will.”  
After a moment, MC nodded. “Well...obviously we don’t have the same weak spots demons do, but I can show you a few. Do...do you mind if I guide your hands?”  
Asmo nodded excitedly and held his hands out, and MC took a deep breath. This was fine, she could trust Asmo. He wasn’t like the human guys that would try to take things too far. And she was in control, which meant she could make sure things stopped when they needed to. This was totally fine. Besides, Asmo was just curious, just like she was, it wouldn’t be fair to say no when he let her explore her curiosity. So MC took Asmo’s hands and brought them to her neck.  
“There are pulse points in the neck that feel really good if you bite them or kiss them, and some humans like to have the hair at the base of their neck pulled, or even just their hair in general.”  
Asmo’s fingers tangled in her hair, and he pulled gently. “Like that?”  
MC bit her lip again. “Mhm. How hard you pull depends on the individual.”  
MC guided Asmo’s hands down past the neckline of her shirt and placed them over her chest. “A human’s chest can be pretty sensitive, too. The nipples, especially. Some people like to have hands on them, others prefer teeth and tongue.”  
Asmo smiled. “This applies to demons as well. May I?”  
MC nodded, and Asmo brushed his thumbs over her nipples through her shirt. Instantly, they hardened to firm peaks, and Asmo gasped.  
“Wow. You reacted quickly.”  
“I-I’m pretty sensitive.”  
Asmo chuckled. “Okay, where else?”  
It was reassuring that Asmo didn’t try to linger in one spot for too long. And considering he was the fucking Avatar of Lust, it was pretty sad that he was better at consent than most human guys. MC was smiling as she slid Asmo’s hands down to her waist.  
“Ah. Is it safe to assume humans have sensitive waists and hips?”  
MC nodded, then slid Asmo’s hands down further, to her thighs. Asmo squeezed them with a giggle, and MC couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yes, the thighs are sensitive too. Actually, now that I think about it, some humans like to be kissed all over their bodies. But we all have one extremely sensitive area in common.”  
Asmo smiled. “I think I know where it is. Do human females have a clitoris like demon females do?”  
When MC nodded, Asmo pulled his hand back. “Then I know all I need to. You have quite a beautiful body, MC. Your figure flows so beautifully!”  
MC blushed. “Thanks. Did you have any other questions?”  
Asmo tapped his chin. “Hmm...I suppose so. Why did you look surprised when I asked to explore?”  
MC shrugged. “That’s an easy one. I didn’t really expect you to ask.”  
Asmo laughed. “But of course I would ask! I am the Avatar of Lust after all-”  
“You misunderstood. I sort of expected you to just do it without asking.”  
Asmo sat up and frowned. “Pardon?”  
MC shrugged again. “In the human world, a lot of guys don’t ask for permission before they touch a woman’s body. It’s called groping, and if it happens repeatedly, it’s called sexual harassment.”  
Asmo sat up straighter and scowled. “Could you tell me more?”  
Welp, that opened a whole new can of worms. MC flopped backwards onto Asmo’s bed with a sigh, and started to rant.  
“Some human guys are horrible, disgusting pigs. It’s so awful. A lot of women don’t feel safe going anywhere alone, especially at night or if they have to walk there. Hell, most women don’t even feel safe in their own homes, unless they don’t live alone!”  
“What?! That’s awful!”  
“Mhm. And don’t even get me started on rapists.”  
“Oh, I think I will. What are rapists?”  
“Rapists are people who have sex with other people against their will. That is called rape, and it’s basically non-consensual sex. That’s why women don’t feel safe alone, unless they’re really good fighters or something like that. And when a rape happens, people often try to blame the victim! They’re all like, ‘Oh, she shouldn’t have gone outside wearing a skirt if she didn’t want to get raped’, or ‘Boys can’t get raped, all boys enjoy having sex no matter what’. It’s so stupid! Oh, and statutory rape? Do you know what that is?”  
“Considering I did not even know what regular rape was, no.”  
“Statutory rape is what happens when a minor has sex with an adult. It’s a bit more complicated since sometimes the minor will argue that it was consensual, but there’s a good reason they have the concept of statutory rape. Adults can manipulate children into thinking that it’s normal to have sex with an adult, until fifteen year-olds don’t see any problem with sleeping with their teachers, because the teacher has told them that it just means they’re loved, and everyone’s desperate to be loved.”  
“People have sex with children?! That’s an abomination of Lust!”  
“I know, right? Oh, god, don’t even get me started on the sick fucks that rape even younger children. You know, there are actually stories of babies that come into the ER with vaignal tears created by an adult?”  
“WHAT?!”  
MC sighed. “It’s absolutely horrible. It scares me so bad.”  
“Wait, are you one of the women who doesn't feel safe?!”  
MC snorted bitterly. “Of course I am! I was a young woman living alone in a world full of people like that. I slept with a knife under my pillow, a bat next to my bed, and a taser and a gun on my bedside table. You might think that’s a little excessive, but you can never be too safe when you’re a woman living alone, even in good neighborhoods, especially with the experiences I’ve had.”  
Asmo didn’t say anything, and that was when MC noticed the tension in the air. When she lifted her head to look at Asmo, she was startled to find him back in his demon form, absolutely fuming as he glared at the wall.  
“MC...were you ever raped?”  
There it was. The one question MC had been avoiding for so long it hurt to think about. “I-um…”  
Asmo growled. “You were, weren’t you? Please, tell me the truth.”  
MC couldn’t lie to him. He was so upset, it would only make it worse if she lied. So MC bit her lip and nodded, fighting back tears already.  
“Who was it? I want to kill them.”  
MC shook her head. “No, you can’t kill him. He’s already dead.”  
When Asmo jerked in surprise, it all came out in a rush. “My dad died three years ago in a car accident.”  
“WAIT IT WAS YOUR FATHER?!”  
MC flinched at his shout, but then nodded. “Yeah. My mom walked out when I was young, and I remember my dad always commenting about how I looked just like her, even when I was younger. And then one day, when I was about fourteen years old, he came home drunk. He was screaming and throwing things, I remember he threw a beer bottle and it shattered and cut up my face really bad. And then he was just hitting me, over and over again, until I could hardly breathe from my injuries and the fear and all the crying. And then he was pulling my pants down, and he-”  
MC cursed as her throat clogged up, and she looked at her shaking hands. “I remember it all so clearly. For the longest time, I wished I could just scrub my brain and forget it all happened, but it was impossible. He was back to normal the very next day, after he sobered up. I had cleaned everything up so he wouldn’t get angry, and it was like he didn’t even remember hurting me. But I was always wary to stay far away from him whenever he came home drunk after that.”  
An absolutely feral snarl tore out of Asmo’s throat, and MC’s head snapped up. “THAT BASTARD! I’LL- I’LL HAVE SATAN BRING HIM BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN KILL HIM ALL OVER AGAIN! UGH I’VE NEVER BEEN SO ANGRY IN MY LIFE!”  
MC gasped and hurried to take Asmo’s face in hers. “Oh, Asmo, please don’t be angry! It’s all in the past, it happened years ago!”  
“BUT HE HURT YOU!”  
MC flinched at his screech again, and Asmo gasped when he saw the reaction. “Oh, no, no, I didn’t mean to yell, I’m so sorry! I-Is this why you screamed when you thought Lucifer was going to hit you?”  
MC winced at the memory, but nodded, and Asmo wailed. “Oh, MC! I’m so sorry!”  
MC caught Asmo in a hug, but he immediately lurched back up. “No, this isn’t about me! MC, I’m treating you to a bath, right now! I’m going to pamper you so well you’ll forget about all your sadness!”  
MC smiled gently. “You’ll let me use your bath?”  
Asmo nodded frantically. “Yes, of course! Use whatever you like, oils, soaps, rose petals, all of it! Please, help yourself!”  
MC nodded and got up to go to Asmo’s bathroom, hoping it would help him calm down if he knew the bath was helping her. But she had no idea that Asmo was trying to distract her. As soon as the door closed behind her, Asmo whipped out his phone and pulled up the group chat with all of his brothers in it, but not MC.  
Asmodeus: WE ARE NEVER LETTING MC GO BACK TO THE HUMAN WORLD  
Mammon: Was that you screaming earlier? Jeez, take a chill pill  
Lucifer: Asmodeus, we already talked about this. MC has to return to her home at some point.  
Asmodeus: NO IT ISN’T SAFE! SHE’S NOT SAFE THERE  
Belphegor: What are you so angry about, Asmo?  
Asmodeus: I KNOW WHY SHE’S BEEN ACTING WEIRD  
Asmodeus: AND WHY SHE FREAKED OUT WHEN LUCIFER ALMOST HIT HER  
Beelzebub: Really? Tell us then!  
Satan: Yes, please do.  
Leviathan: SPILL!  
Lucifer: What happened, Asmodeus?  
Asmodeus: MC’S FATHER HURT HER  
Mammon: WHAT?! THAT SON OF A-  
Lucifer: Mammon, calm down until we have all of the information.  
Satan: Belphie?  
Belphegor: Meet me in the attic.  
Beel: WHAT ELSE DID SHE SAY?!  
Asmodeus: It was horrible! MC came into my room to ask me about why demons never touch each other’s horns and all that, and then one thing led to another, and she started talking about how humans sometimes touch each other without consent, and then she started talking about rapists, and child rapists, and-  
Lucifer: Asmodeus, calm down. Where did her father come into this?  
Asmodeus: When I asked her if she had ever been raped, she told me that her father came home drunk one night, beat her senseless after he screamed and threw glass bottles at her, and then he raped her and acted like nothing happened the next morning. It was so awful!  
Lucifer: …  
Satan: …  
Belphegor: …  
Beelzebub: …  
Mammon: …  
Leviathan: …  
Lucifer: Diavolo did not say anything about this when I asked him about MC’s background information. I think it’s safe to assume there’s been no record anywhere of this happening.  
Mammon: YA MEAN HER FATHER DID THAT TO HER AND SHE DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING?!  
Satan: Where is he?  
Belphegor: :)  
Asmodeus: I WANTED TO KILL HIM TOO BUT HE’S DEAD! UGH!  
Lucifer: What a pity. And here I was considering letting Belphegor and Satan go to the human world and bring him here for punishment.  
Satan: Dammit. Better close that portal then.  
Lucifer: I’ll let that slide for now. Asmodeus, where is MC now?  
Asmodeus: She’s in the bath. I insisted she treat herself to a nice bath.  
Beel: I’M BRINGING SNACKS!  
Mammon: MC…  
Belphegor: This must be what she had a nightmare about yesterday.  
Lucifer: Pardon?  
Belphegor: MC came into our room crying last night, and she said she’d had a nightmare and couldn’t calm down afterward. She wouldn’t talk about it, though. But if she had a nightmare that bad, then no wonder I woke up around the same time she did.  
Leviathan: This explains everything! Jeez, no wonder she got all upset about Satan’s book and the cutscene! Screaming and throwing things is exactly what her father did!  
Asmodeus: Oh, this is just so unfathomably horrible.  
Lucifer: Mammon, where are you going? Are you seriously leaving?  
Mammon: I’m going to get the damn chihuahua and Simeon. Solomon, too.  
Satan: Why?  
Mammon: ‘Cause MC likes having ‘em around.  
Lucifer: Fine, but be quick about it. I’m afraid we’re going to need to confront MC about this and how it’s been affecting her lately.  
Asmodeus: MC told me he died three years ago, and yet she still has nightmares about him. Gosh, he must’ve been so awful…  
Lucifer: I’m calling Diavolo. He needs to be informed of this immediately.  
Leviathan: Wait, if her father is already dead, why did you say MC can’t go back to the human world, Asmo?  
Asmodeus: Because there are more filthy humans like that there! MC told me that when she was living alone there, she slept with weapons in her room in case anyone ever broke in, because she was too scared to live alone without them!  
Mammon: She ain’t got family in the human world, and she loves all of us. Why the hell couldn’t she stay here?  
Lucifer: The Devildom is hardly safer than the human world-  
Beelzebub: MC told me she feels safer with us. She feels beautiful with us, because we care about her and her safety. She feels important here, not in the human world.  
Lucifer: …  
Satan: You know they’ve got a point. What happens if MC goes back to the human world and we’re not there to comfort her when she has nightmares? Or if another human attacks her?  
Lucifer: …  
Belphegor: We could still visit like we planned, of course, but that wouldn’t mean we could guarantee to get there in time if she used our pacts to call for help.  
Lucifer: …  
Leviathan: QUIT WITH THE DOTS AND SAY SOMETHING ALREADY  
Lucifer: I will speak with Lord Diavolo and inform him of everything we know. It will ultimately be up to him whether or not MC is allowed to stay. But...I hope he says yes.  
Mammon: I got the angels and the sorcerer. I gotta admit, Solomon’s kinda scary when he’s pissed.  
Asmodeus: Oh, hold on.  
Asmodeus has added Solomon to the chat.  
Leviathan: Backread, Solomon.  
Satan: I’m sure Mammon didn’t have time to give you all the details yet.  
Solomon: …  
Solomon: Satan, would you be willing to help me perform a resurrection spell?  
Satan: Unfortunately, if he’s been dead for over three years, it won’t work very well, and he most likely wouldn’t be able to feel anything if we torture him.  
Beelzebub: I BOUGHT EVERYTHING I COULD CARRY FROM HELL’S KITCHEN!  
Solomon: Bring MC’s favorites to her. Somebody find some chocolate, too.  
Asmodeus: Chocolate?  
Solomon: Chocolate makes humans happy. It’s not guaranteed, but it should help.  
Mammon: I’m on it!  
Belphegor: I’m bringing pillows and blankets to the living room. Mammon, Beel, meet me there. Asmo, as soon as MC is done with her bath, bring her downstairs.  
Solomon: Leviathan, bring some of her favorite movies as well. And Lucifer, you do not want to confront her about it.  
Lucifer: And why not? This is a serious matter.  
Solomon: Just trust me. It’ll only turn into a mess of emotions. Do you really want MC crying herself to sleep? Besides, humans don’t typically like to talk about their trauma, MC more than likely revealed it to Asmo because he asked her directly and she couldn’t lie to him. But a confrontation will only make it worse.  
Lucifer: ...Fine. Do you want to come with me to speak with Lord Diavolo tomorrow, since you know more about the human world than we do?  
Solomon: Yes. And I can go ahead and confirm that everything MC said about the human world is true. The fact that Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, knows more about consent than humans do is proof of that.  
Satan: I’ll go get her favorite pajamas from her room and bring them to you, Asmo.  
Leviathan: I’ve got the movies! I’m on my way downstairs!  
Mammon: I got the chocolate! I’m comin’!  
Asmodeus: I think MC’s almost done. I’ll see you guys soon.  
Satan: I’m here with the pajamas, open your door.  
Asmodeus: Okay!  
Asmodeus is offline  
Satan is offline  
Belphegor is offline  
Mammon is offline  
Beelzebub is offline  
Leviathan is offline  
Solomon: ...Remember what I said, Lucifer. If you try to confront her, it’ll make things ten times worse.  
Lucifer: I won’t confront her.  
Solomon: Good. Simeon and Luke are already waiting downstairs, but Luke’s a mess, so we’ll try to calm him down so he doesn’t upset MC.  
Lucifer: Thank you.  
Solomon: No problem  
Solomon is offline  
Lucifer is offline  
Asmo looked up just in time to see MC emerging from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and smelling like all kinds of wonderful fragrances. She also must’ve used hot water, since her skin was tinted pinker than before. Satan knocked at the door, so Asmo went to retrieve her pajamas and then delivered them to her.  
“Oh, thanks. I’ll go change and then I’ll be right back.”  
Asmo grinned. “Ohh, come to the living room when you’re done! We’re having a sleepover with movies!”  
MC froze in the doorway of Asmo’s bathroom, and he knew right away his acting hadn’t been good enough. “You told them everything, didn’t you?”  
Asmo winced. “I’m sorry, MC darling...but we don’t want you to go back to the human world, especially if it’s not safe for you there. And I couldn’t just hide something like that.”  
MC took a very deep breath, and when she looked over her shoulder, Asmo wasn’t surprised to see tears, but he was shocked to see her smiling.  
“You go on ahead. And tell everyone I said thank you.”  
Asmo’s voice trembled. “O-Of course, MC.”  
Asmo held back his tears and told everyone what MC said. They were a little shocked that she’d figured it out so quickly, but given the situation, it was pretty obvious. And then MC came down the stairs in her pajamas, smiling gently. She seemed surprised to see the angels and Solomon there, but when she saw everything the brothers had brought for her, she just shook her head, smiled, and went to join them in her spot between Beel and Belphie. They really were her family now, weren’t they? How had she ever lived without them in her life? It seemed like an impossibility now.


End file.
